1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to drilling hydrocarbon development and production wells, and in particular to drilling multiple wells through a single template.
2. Description of Related Art
There exist small pockets of reservoirs of hydrocarbons that are located in shallow waters, such as up to 100 m, that are considered marginally cost effective. If these reservoirs are attempted to be developed, for example with a full subsea development system or with a dedicated platform, the economics would not favor the development and production of the hydrocarbons of the reservoirs. Some of these reservoirs might be economically feasible if they could be developed in a lower cost manner.